Hiding Back The Tears
by Mudd-Girl-5
Summary: Phoebe thought Cole was out of her life, for good this time. But, she learns that a solemate is a solemate when she again, makes the dicovery that good, can actually mean being evil first. PLEASE R/R!!!!!****


Hiding Back The Tears  
D/C: I don't own Charmed, or it's characters. They belong to Aaron Spelling and the W.B!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I'd really be happy if you reviewed. I don't know why I keep writing about twins, I'm just addicted too it. I'll keep posting each chapter, as long as I have about three reviews for each, ok? Or if it gets to the third page, I'll upload then. The other chapters will be a little bit shorts, sorry if this is kind of long..... Thanx! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1-Bad Girl  
"Can I get you anything? A drink, this is a police station, so we do have some donuts around somewhere." Darrel Morris joked to a girl that obviously wasn't very happy. She shook her head no, then glaring at another girl that sat behind her, about twelve feet.   
"Hey, shake it off." Darrel warned. The girl just looked back up at him with her vibrant dark grey eyes. Darrel met her gaze, and noticed that her left eye flashed green. He blinked and looked again, and surprisingly, it still blinked green, before the girl broke eye contact. She took a deep breath, as she but her crimped shoulder-length layered chocolate brown hair behind her ears. She had on a black sweatshirt that said 'Brooklyn' in grey letters. Her jeans were light denim, and the bottom of the flare was dirty and damp from hanging over her black and blue Nike tennis shoes. Darrel debated if he should call the Halliwells, since it wasn't exactly normal for an eye to flash different colors.  
"Chloe, right? What's your phone number, your parents would probably like to know where you are." Darrel asked. Chloe put her hands in the sleeves of her sweater, and made a heavy sigh. She slouched lower in her chair,  
"I don't have parents. I have a legal guardian. The number is 623-3193." Chloe answered, she glared at the girl in back of her, who was also glaring at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and gave her attention to Darrel.  
"Name of, your, uh, guardian." Darrel asked, trying to get on the girls good side.  
"Cole. Cole Turner." Chloe replied. Darrel looked at Chloe unbelievably.  
"What?" Chloe asked, she looked on Darrel's nametag. "Mr. Morris I'm telling the truth." Chloe said. She covered her face with the sleeves of her sweatshirt and then looked Darrel in the eye.   
"Call me Darrel. 623-3193 right?" Darrel asked. Chloe nodded as Darrel picked up the phone. He dialed the number, and nervously listened to the phone ring.   
"Hello?" Cole's voice answered. Darrel, looked around the police station.   
"Hi, Cole. This is Darrel Morris from the San Francisco police station, I have your, uh daughter here, and apparently she's caused some trouble. Would it be possible for you to come down and get her? We'd like to talk to you." Darrel said, speaking into the phone, he hoped the name, and the similar voice was just a coincidence.   
"Darrel?" Cole asked, his voice surprised from what Darrel could tell.  
"Yes. Cole, you better get your butt down here right now. That is, if you have a daughter." Darrel said. He hadn't seen Cole in a long time, not after Phoebe broke up with him. He hadn't been around, he had taken the break up like a knife to the heart. Darrel didn't feel sorry for him, from the detective's point of view, he had put Phoebe through more than enough.   
"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Cole finished. The phone clicked, and Darrel listened to the dial tone for a couple of seconds before hanging up the phone. Chloe put her sleeve up to her mouth to hide her smile. It soon faded, when the other girl walked passed her seat.  
"Is daddy coming soon?" The girl asked. Chloe immediately stood up and faced the other girl.  
"I'm sure he's on his way. I bet he'll be surprised when he finds out his little princess got into a fight." The girl said. Chloe jumped on the girl, knocking her to the floor. Darrel tried to separate the girls, as they fought for the top position in the stumble. With the help of two other officers, Darrel finally got the two girls under control. The other girls long wavy black hair hung in her face, and you could barley see her dark brown eyes. She had on really short black shorts, and a black halter-top. Her mascara and eyeliner were smeared, and now running down her cheek.  
"It's winter for got sake. Put some cloths on." Chloe insulted, as Darrel struggled to hold her back.  
"You better watch your back Miller." The girl threatened. Chloe glared at the girl, the last name thing was getting older by the minute.  
"I don't have too, when we meet again, mine will still be connected to the rest of my body, Melissa." Chloe threatened back, Darrel put a hand over her mouth, as he tried to contain the fourteen year old. Just as Chloe was about to escape Darrel's grasp, Cole walked in through the doors. Chloe stopped putting on a fight, and sat down. Cole walked over to Darrel, looking at Melissa with a horrified stare.   
"Watch them. Cole lets go." Darrel ordered to the officer. He nodded and sat down next to Chloe. Cole followed Darrel to his desk.   
"You have a daughter?" Darrel asked accusingly. Cole turned, and sat down.   
"Darrel, it's complicated. I know what your thinking. All I can say it that this was after Phoebe and me, and I don't need to explain it, to you." Cole finished. Darrel shot Cole a warning look, which didn't bother him at all.  
"If you want the whole story, ask Leo. He doesn't know I'm involved. I'm good now Darrel. Not just human good, but good good. I work for the good guys now. Chloe, just happens to be part of my job description." Cole stated. Darrel wasn't buying it.  
"Yeah. You work for the big good guys, and your kid gets in street fights." Darrel said. Cole looked confused.  
"That's impossible. Chloe, Chloe couldn't do that. If she got in a street fight, her opponent would be dead. Literally." Cole said. Darrel shushed Cole and looked around to make sure no one heard.   
"Keep it down Turner. What do you mean?" Darrel asked. Cole rolled his eyes.  
"Ask Leo." Cole replied quickly.   
"No, tell me now. I'm asking you." Darrel ordered.   
"Chloe, she, she has powers. She's on good's side. I'm supposed to be training her and her sister. They're too talented to get in street fights and not instinctively use what I've taught them." Cole explained. Darrel raised an eyebrow. 'That explains the eye color spasm.' Darrel thought. Darrel nodded.  
"You still have to sign this. Chloe too." Darrel said, handing Cole a clipboard with something like a release form on it. Cole took a pen off Darrel's desk and signed his name. The two men took it out side to Chloe, who also signed it.  
"I don't want to see you here again." Darrel said to Chloe, who nodded slowly. Melissa sat in the chair chewing gum.   
"Bye bye princess." Melissa waved, Chloe tried to jump on her again, but Cole held her back.   
"Are you ok?" Darrel asked. Melissa grinned and Chloe whipped around to get Cole off her.   
"Yeah, yeah just great." Chloe said, as she stormed out of the station with Cole not but a few strides behind.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You got arrested?" A girl that looked exactly like Chloe, but with Blue eyes asked as Chloe and Cole walked in the door to Cole's new apartment. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"For a stupid fight. By the way, Cole, my powers are gone. All the muscle that I had, yeah it's gone too." Chloe said. The other girl looked at her confused.  
"That's impossible. I'm your twin. Not only your birth twin, but also your magically bound twin too, that means when your powers are gone, mine are gone two. I just astral projected across the room." The girl said, pointing to her real body that was lying on the couch.   
"Molly, it's gone. See?" Chloe proved, as she through air.   
"Nothing. Not one little source of electricity flows through this body." Chloe said upsettingly. Molly's hair was in a high ponytail, with banana curls spiraling down to her shoulders.   
"I'll ask Leo tomorrow." Chloe said, taking off her sweater. She had a black, short sleeve tee shirt under it.   
"Hey Cole, just so you don't freak out or anything. I was chasing after Melissa, that girl, and we somehow wound up in an alley. I think I shocked her once, then we couldn't use any powers from then on. I guess some lady heard her scream and called the cops." Chloe explained. Cole smiled and nodded.  
"I knew you wouldn't do anything drastic." Cole reassured. Chloe smiled.  
"I'm going to bed. You're coming with me to talk to Leo tomorrow, right?" Chloe asked Molly. Molly nodded.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Paige hurry up! The mall opens in ten minutes!" Phoebe called as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Paige soon appeared at the top.   
"I can't find my purse." Paige said. Phoebe flashed Paige her purse, to show that she was already one step ahead of her baby sister. Paige smiled and jogged down the stairs.   
"Thanks Phoebe." Paige said. Phoebe smiled and walked out the door, while Paige locked it.  
"Piper and Leo are going to have lunch in the food court while we shop." Phoebe explained, Paige nodded and followed Phoebe into the car. They had only got about half way down the road when Piper, who was driving, cell phone went off.   
"Hello?" Piper asked, all her family was with her, so she had a pretty good guess it was Darrel, either him or someone who worked at P3.  
"Hi, Piper, I think you guys need to know something. Can you stop buy the station." Darrel asked, he wasn't sure he should be sticking his head into this. But something was going on, that he felt The Charmed Ones might need to know about.  
"Yeah. We'll be there in a second." Piper said as she hung up the phone.  
"Darrel needs to tell us something. So we have to stop at the station first." Piper announced. Phoebe and Paige nodded disappointedly, and Leo nodded too.  
"Piper, 'they're' calling. I have to go." Leo said. Piper gave Leo a look, but nodded her head in agreement. 


End file.
